I Could Fall in Love
by LadyRosalie29
Summary: Although this story is about Stephanie, she is wondering if she could ever fall in love other than Jack. Slight hints of Yusei & Akiza, Jack & Carly and major Crow & Stephanie


**A/N: This is the other one-shot in memory of Selena because it's her birthday (April 16). This one-shot is a bit different than the others that I would normally write. Instead of a Yusei & Aki or Jack & Carly, this one is about the waitress, Stephanie. She wonders why she's the only one that nobody loves her and she imagines what it's like to fall in love. **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**_** and the characters don't belong to me and even if they did, I definitely would have ended the series with a happy ending. I also don't own Selena's song "I Could Fall in Love". Enjoy the story!**

**Warning: Characters in this story might sound a bit off.**

* * *

><p>I Could Fall in Love<p>

"Where's my coffee?" yelled Jack.

Stephanie came out from the kitchen with Jack's usual order, his Blue Eyes White Mountain. She tried her best not to stumble her way to Jack as she arrived to his table and set his cup of coffee down. Stephanie took one step back as she watched Jack lift up his cup and inspected the coffee. He held the cup up close to his nose and sniffed his coffee.

"Hmm…this smells wonderful…but does it taste good as its smells?" To answer his own question, Jack took one sip from his cup and a smirk appeared on his face, "This taste heavenly."

"Thanks Jack, you know I make the Blue Eyes White Mountain with care and love" she said in a low voice. She stood there, watching Jack drink his coffee. Watching Jack drink his coffee made Stephanie happy because she knows that Jack would always enjoy drinking the coffee that she would make every single time that he came to La Green café.

The first time she saw Jack appearing to the café, she was amazed that someone like him would be buying coffee. When she was there standing next to Jack trying to ask what he would like to order, she was star struck. Stephanie didn't know what to say but she did manage to ask him what he would like. He asked her if the café sold his favorite coffee, Blue Eyes White Mountain.

~Flashback~

"_Of course we sell that coffee" Stephanie blurted out loud._

"_Okay, don't need to scream at me. So can I get it?"_

"_Sure, coming right up." Stephanie wrote down his order and headed her way into the kitchen. Once inside the kitchen she ripped the paper and placed it on the table, 'Great, I already messed up with Jack. Way to go Stephanie, you just yelled the most amazing man that you've ever seen.'_

_No one was in the kitchen and she decided that for the first time to make the coffee herself, just so she could impress Jack. It took her five minutes to prepare the coffee herself and she came out from the kitchen with Jack's order. When she reached up to his table, she set his cup down on the table. Stephanie watched Jack pick up his cup and started to sniff it like a dog._

'_Okay, that's so weird. I didn't see that coming.' Jack took one sip and set the cup down, 'Oh no…he doesn't like the way I prepare the coffee. He probably has tasted better coffee than what I prepared.' Stephanie waited until Jack had to say something._

"_Who prepared this coffee?" he asked._

'_This is now or never, so here I go…' "I did." She said in a low voice._

"_What? Speak up I can't hear you."_

_This time Stephanie spoke louder, "I said that I prepare the coffee. I'm sorry if I didn't make this coffee like you would expect as other would prepare it to you and…" Stephanie started to rant._

_Jack just stared at her as she continued to rant out how she's not a cook and that she's only a waitress. When she was done ranting, Stephanie saw Jack staring at her, "Are you done ranting?" he asked._

_Stephanie's face went red as a beet, 'Oh my god, I just made a fool of myself.' "I guess I'll be going to take other people's order" she said as she turned her back at Jack._

"_This coffee taste better than what other cafés would ever make."_

_She stopped walking and she couldn't believe what she heard, 'He liked the way I prepared his coffee?' Stephanie turned around and faced him. "Really?"_

"_Of course, from now on, I'll be coming here and you'll be preparing my coffee."_

"_Sure" Stephanie left Jack drinking his coffee as she went to take more orders from other people that were waiting for her. 'Yes!'_

~End Flashback~

Stephanie watched Jack drink his coffee with such delicacy that she got lost into her own little world. _'Man, if I wasn't a waitress at this café I would be sitting next to Jack and I'd be drinking his favorite coffee with him.'_ She didn't realize that she held her breath for a long time that she let out a deep sigh.

"Hey, Miss, I'm ready to order." A hippie guy broke Stephanie from her thoughts.

"I'm coming" Stephanie was about to make her way to the guy that she heard some calling for her.

"I want another Blue Eyes White Mountain!"

"Coming right up Jack" she turned her back on the hippie guy and made her way into the kitchen to prepare another cup of coffee to Jack. The hippie guy was surprised, he was expecting her to take his order and instead she took someone else's order. "Man, this is his fourth cup of coffee this day. What is it that put in his coffee that makes him want to order again and again? And would it kill him to say please?" she said to herself as she prepared his coffee. When she was done she came out of the kitchen and set Jack's coffee on the table.

"Thanks so much, can I have the bill?" he asked.

"Sure thing Jack" Stephanie took out a small book where she recorded everyone's order and wrote down Jack's receipt. _'Four Blue Eyes White Mountains; in total that's $120 dollars. Man, if Yusei and Crow are the only ones that are working, where does Jack get money to buy his coffee?'_ She thought, but at least she was getting paid today.

Ever since Jack started to come by La Green café, the business' economy went up. Before Jack came along, La Green café was in the middle of a crisis that they were almost forced to go out of business. Stephanie was sure that she was going to lose her job but now thanks to Jack he's the only one who buys the most expensive coffee that the café sells. The owner of the café is happy that Jack was able to rescue his business that he has Jack as his number one costumer.

Stephanie was done calculating Jack's receipt as she walked up to Jack and placed his receipt on the table. She noticed that Jack wasn't alone; she saw a young man with orange spiky hair with grey eyes and his face had three criminal marks; the first two marks were on his cheeks just like Yusei's but the third mark was on his forehead in the shape of a letter 'M'. Stephanie left Jack to take the hippie guy's order as Crow's eyes went wide.

"Are you kidding me Jack? Four Blue Eyes White Mountain!"

"Calm down Crow. Why not sit with me and order yourself some coffee. You seem too tense." Jack said.

"Calm down! Calm down!" Crow yelled at the blonde duelist, "I will not sit down and order some coffee Jack. You know we don't have enough money to pay the rent and buy ourselves our dinner. You can't be wasting our money like you're some millionaire, Jack. Would it kill you to at least have a job?"

"Crow, my bird friend, I have enough money to pay this bill." Jack took out some money out of his pocket and placed the money on top of the bill.

Crow looked at the money that Jack placed on top of the bill, he was surprised, "Jack, where did you get that money from?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out Crow."

Stephanie was busy taking the hippie guy order when she heard that she was being called. "I'm coming Jack." Again, Stephanie left the hippie guy talking to himself as she went over to Jack and Crow and picked up the money. _'Wow! Where did Jack get this money from?'_ She ran into the café to charge Jack's payment and took out the money from the cash register. She came over to Jack and handed him his change. "Hope you come back soon."

"Sure thing" Jack left Stephanie a small amount of tip for her to pick up. She waited until Jack and Crow to leave so she could clean up the table and take the cup to the kitchen to be washed.

Stephanie went back to the hippie guy and took his order and this time Jack wasn't there to interrupt her at all. When she was done writing down his order, the hippie guy was happy that he was going to get his food. "At last I'll get my food" he said as Stephanie went into the kitchen and gave the cook the order.

Stephanie came out from the kitchen and went over to the table where Jack sat two minutes ago and took her tip, _'Hmm…as usual, he only leaves me with three dollar tip. I make him the best coffee and he thanks me by giving me a three dollar tip? I deserve more than three dollar tip. If Jack buys the most expensive coffee that this café sells shouldn't he be giving me at least a ten dollar tip? Or at least ask me on a date…oh who am I kidding? Jack will never like me as he likes that reporter girl, Carly. But there's Mina who's also after Jack too.'_ She cleaned the table and took the cup into the kitchen to be washed.

She came out again with the hippie guy's order and placed it on his table. At least this was her last order to take for today. Stephanie went back into the kitchen and made herself something to eat. She came out with a ham sandwich, a vanilla yogurt and hot chocolate to drink as she made her way to the table where Jack sat earlier ago. She would always sit at the same table where Jack would normally sit because it made her feel that she's with him, even if he's not there. She grabbed her sandwich and took a bite.

From across the café, she saw Jack coming out of Poppo Time and stood there, _'I wonder who Jack is waiting for?'_ She took another bite of her sandwich as she watch in silence to see who he was waiting for. Ten minutes passed by and Jack was still waiting for someone to pick him up; Stephanie was done eating her sandwich as she watched Jack still standing outside as she eats her yogurt.

A voice was heard from far away, "Jack, I'm here…sorry if I'm late, again."

Jack was relieved to hear her voice, "It's alright Carly." Carly ran up to Jack and jumped into his arms. He lifts her up high and kissed her on her lips.

'_I wish that could be me.'_ Stephanie thought as she watched Jack and Carly kissing for what it seems like an eternal. _'My god, how long am I going to be tortured? I just can't take it anymore.'_ She tried to imagine herself kissing with Jack but it didn't work out for her. _'I wonder what's it like to be love and loved by someone that you care?'_

Jack and Carly stopped kissing and he puts her down, "I missed you today."

"Me too Jack," Carly gave Jack a quick peck on his lips, "So do you still want to go out and eat dinner with me tonight?"

"Of course, let's there on my duel runner, we can get there faster."

"Okay" Carly waited outside for Jack as he went inside the garage and brought out his duel runner, The Wheel of Fortune. When he came out, he had an extra helmet in his arm.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked as he handed her the extra helmet.

Carly puts on the helmet and sits behind Jack, "Yeah I'm ready."

Without any objections, he started the engine to his duel runner and Carly wrapped her arms around his waist and they both left in a blink of an eye. Stephanie watched Jack and Carly go as she still wished that it would be her sitting behind Jack.

'_How lucky is Carly? If I were in her place of course I would do everything in my will to make Jack happy. But the only way I make Jack happy is by making him his favorite coffee.'_ She continued to eat her yogurt when she felt someone tapping on her shoulder; she turned around and saw the hippie guy.

"Can I have the bill please?"

"Of course, I'll be right back." Stephanie left her yogurt and her drink on the table as she went over to his table and picked up his plate and cup and took it to the kitchen to be washed. After she left the plate and cup in the kitchen she calculated his order. Stephanie went over to him and handed his bill; she took one step back and waited for him to pay. After he left the money (in which he paid in exact change along with a two dollar tip) on the table she grabbed the money and goes back in the café and puts the money in the cash register.

She went back outside and continued eating her yogurt and finish up her drink when she saw from across the café, Yusei Fudo coming out from Poppo Time along with his duel runner. Another duel runner came by and stopped in front of Yusei's duel runner. Stephanie was able to recognize the driver, Akiza. Akiza dismounted from her duel runner and greeted Yusei with a hug, _'At least they're not kissing'_ she thought. But boy she was wrong. Akiza tip-toed up on her toes as she captured Yusei's lips with hers. _'I spoke too soon.'_ Stephanie watched as Yusei and Akiza kiss intensely. Never in her life has she watched someone kiss someone else with such passion.

Stephanie imagined herself kissing someone with all their might; little did she know that, again, she held her breath and gave a deep sigh. _'Just watching them kiss makes me wonder when I'll be able to kiss like that.'_

Yusei was the one who broke the kiss and they both were breathing hard, "Hey"

"Hey yourself, so are you ready?" he asked her.

"Of course, I've been waiting for this night to arrive and now we're going to enjoy this date together" Akiza kissed Yusei's cheeks.

"Well then what are we waiting for, let's go." Yusei and Akiza got on their duel runners and started the engines. Yusei was the first one to leave as Akiza followed him behind.

Stephanie sighed. _'I wonder what it like is to be in love, like for real. I want to know if what I feel for Jack is love or some sick obsession,'_ she shuddered at the last thought, _'Me, obsessed with Jack? Ha, good one.'_ She thought for a moment and realized one thing, _'Do I really know Jack Atlas?'_

This was one question that she could answer, _'No, I don't know him at all. All I know that he's an amazing turbo duelist, he's very good-looking, that his favorite coffee drink is Blue Eyes White Mountain and he's Carly's boyfriend…oh'_ Stephanie knew nothing about Jack Atlas. _'How do I feel about Jack? I know that he comes here and buys coffee all the time and that he has no job. I remembered when he tried to work here in this café and the boss was not happy, so he fired him. Jack has many good things but he also has a lot of flaws.'_

She tried to remember some of Jack's flaws, _'He's never polite; he also lazy to find a job…hmm…I know that there are more but I can't remember. There's nothing special about Jack…'_ That was true because she never got to talk to Jack and get to know him personally. _'How did I fall for Jack?'_

For the first time Stephanie realized that what she felt for Jack was some silly crush, _'Maybe I should start all over again and try to find my true love. I want someone to love me just as I love this special someone back. Now if I can ever find my special someone…oh man, I don't think I'll find him…I'll probably end up single and alone…'_ she drank her chocolate, _'Who's going to tell me that they love me? Who would want to marry me? Who's going to make me feel special when I'm down? And will I be able to kiss someone just like Yusei and Akiza kissed moments ago?'_

She closed her eyes (again) as she imagines that she's kissing her special someone with all her might. The unknown figure was beginning to take form, his hair color was orange, and had three criminal marks on his face and has grey eyes. The kiss went deeper as Stephanie held onto his shoulders. When the kiss ended, she opened her eyes; she couldn't believe who she just kissed, _'Crow?'_

Immediately, Stephanie broke away from her imagination and realized that Crow was looking at her. _'How long has he been there? This is so embarrassing.'_ Her face began to flush a deep red crimson color.

Crow went over to her and saw her blushing like crazy, "Are you alright Stephanie?"

For the first time, Stephanie didn't know what to say to him but she did manage to speak, "Yes, I'm okay" she whispered but Crow was able to hear her.

"Are you sure? You seem…red"

"Of course I'm okay, it's that I'm feeling…left out." She really shouldn't have said that.

Crow sat next to Stephanie. He closely examined her facial expression and asked, "How so? Penny for a thought?"

She wasn't sure if she should tell him what's on her mind and should she trust him, "Well…it's pretty complicated to begin with…"

"So, I'm willing to be listening to you. So I want to know what's going on with you."

"It's about…Jack…and…I" before she could continued Crow interrupted her.

"Let me guess you fall in love with him. Am I correct?"

Her heart gave a small pang, _'How does he know?'_ "I…guess…" she looked away from him.

"What do you mean that you 'guess'? It's either yes or no?"

"Yes…yes I did fall in love with him."

"It's not a surprise, for me anyway, to know that you've fallen for him. I mean, Jack's good-looking and all but why did you fall for him?"

She was speechless, how did he know that she liked Jack. Was she easy to read? "I guess because he…he looks good and he's a greatest turbo duelist and…" she was cut off by Crow.

"Jack _was_ the greatest duelist. Yusei's the best duelist."

"Well, I'm sorry, but to me Jack's the best duelist that I've known. Excuse me, but I don't want to sound rude, I have to clean up and close the café." She got up from her seat and picked up her cup and plate and made her way to the kitchen when she was held back by none other than Crow. Stephanie turned around and saw him looking at her, "I need to finish my job."

"Well, before you go into the café, I was wondering if I…I…could take you home?" he looked down.

Crow was sure that Stephanie was going to say no when he heard her say, "Of course." He looked up at her just to make sure that she was lying. He saw in her face that she was blushing a little bit. He immediately let go of her hand and she went into the café.

Stephanie went into the kitchen and left her plate and cup in the kitchen sink. She felt her heart thumping pretty fast in her chest, _'What just happened out there? Did Crow just ask me if he could take me home? Did I say yes?'_ Stephanie tried to remember what she answered him _'Of course. I did tell him that I wanted him to take me home. Why did I say yes; I should've said no to him.'_ Stephanie always arrived home late and she would always be bother by some of the weirdest guys in her apartment. They would always ask her if she would be their boyfriend but she would ignore them. She remembered one time when one of the guys had forced himself on to her by trying to kiss her. She managed to kick him between his legs and made a run for it to her apartment. It was one of the things she would try to forget. _'Maybe I do need Crow to take me home so the guys won't bother me.'_

She came out of the kitchen and went into the locker room and picked up her bag. She took off her apron and put it in her bag. Once she was done, she made sure that she closed the café and she also made sure that she locked the cash register so no robbers would steal the money. She came out of the café and saw Crow waiting for her.

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Crow got up and walked up to his duel runner and puts in his helmet. He had an extra helmet behind him and he tossed it to her. "You expect me to ride along with you on your duel runner?"

"What did you expect me to take you home by walking?"

"No."

"Well then get on and tell me where you live." Stephanie placed her helmet on her head and sat behind Crow. She wrapped her arms around his waist; she felt very comfortable but yet it was very awkward. For the first time, she's actually holding onto a man, but just not any man. He's happened to be Jack's friend, Crow Hogan. Crow felt a bit awkward by the way Stephanie's holding on to him; he blushed a little, "All set?"

"All set."

Crow revved up his duel runner to life and they were off to Stephanie's apartment. She told him where to go. As they travelled their way to her apartment, Stephanie couldn't help it but to leaned her head onto his shoulder and relaxed. It was very comfortable to lean on to him. Crow, on the other hand, felt weird. Never in his life would Crow imagine that a girl would have her arms wrapped around his waist and her head rested onto his shoulders. He would always consider himself unlucky since most girls would never even look at him like they would with Jack or Yusei. The ride to her apartment was a quiet one.

Once they arrived, Stephanie hopped off Crow's duel runner and took off her helmet. Before she went inside she had to ask Crow something. "Crow?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could take up to my apartment."

Crow looked at her, "What do you mean? Isn't this your apartment?" he looked at her with curiosity.

"Yes, this is my apartment but I was wondering if you could take me up to my apartment. You know _inside_ the apartment?"

"Oh, that's what you're trying to say. Why didn't you say that instead? Why do you want me to take you in? Aren't you a bit mature to go inside by yourself?"

"It's because I…I…always get molested by two guys that live in this apartment and they always bother me."

"So what do you want me to do?"

Stephanie blushed; "I was wondering if you…you could…join me in and hold my hand so they can stop bothering me…" she looked away when she said that.

"Kind of like a pretend boyfriend?" He saw her flinch a little and blushed even more. "It's okay Stephanie; I can be your pretend boyfriend, only for this one time, got it?" he grabbed her hand and intertwine them with his.

She couldn't stop blushing as she felt Crow's warm hands on to her cold hands, "Yes."

They both started to walk into her apartment when she heard the two familiar voices calling for her, "Hey Stephanie, baby, how was your day?"

"Stephanie, aren't you going to say hello or kiss me?" the other guy asked as he blew her kisses at her.

She ignored the two guys when they noticed that Stephanie was not alone; they saw her hand being held onto by Crow. "Hey there buddy, why don't you leave Stephanie alone and leave her with us. She better off with the both of us than with you."

Crow stopped walking and let's go of Stephanie's hand, "Listen, mister, but I don't want you to bother my girlfriend. She's mine and _only_ mine, so back off."

'_Oh my god, I can't believe what Crow just said. He said that he was going to be my pretend boyfriend not his 'real' girlfriend!'_ Stephanie quietly wondered in her mind.

The second guy laughed at what Crow said, "Is this some joke that I don't know off Stephanie? This punk," he pointed at Crow, "…can't be your boyfriend. There's no way that he's your boyfriend. Only we can love you."

"That's right" said the first guy "…we're the only one that loves you not that _criminal_." They pushed Crow up to a certain limit but this was going too far.

Crow turned around and looked at the two guys that were insulting him, "What did you just call me?"

The two guys walked up to Crow and surrounded him; the first guy said "I said that you're a criminal." He looked at Stephanie, "Stephanie, baby, why are you dating this criminal. You should have me as your boyfriend,"

"…or even me" the second guy interjected.

_BAM!_

The first guy fell onto the floor as the second one watched as his friend fell, "How dare you hit him? Do you know who we are?" he yelled at Crow.

"Yeah, some creepy dudes that won't stop bothering my girlfriend; listen I don't want to fight but leave Stephanie alone."

The first guy got up slowly and rubbed his cheek, "You're going to pay for this dearly you punk." He launched himself at him but Crow was able to dodge his attack and knocked him out cold with an upper cut punch. The second guy watched as his friend fell onto the floor unconscious.

"We're going to call Sector Security and have you arrested for attacking my friend and attacking our Stephanie." He was about to make his way to Stephanie and hit her when he was pulled back by Crow.

"I don't think so, you see Sector Security know me and they won't arrest me. Unlike the both of you, they won't go easy on you." He punched him unconscious and he made Stephanie call Sector Security. Within five minutes, Trudge and two more officers came to the scene and arrested the two guys.

"We'll make sure that these two guys won't ever bother Stephanie again" said Trudge.

"Thanks Trudge."

One of the officers came up to Trudge and had some news about the two guys that molested Stephanie, "Officer Trudge, we just found out that the two guys we just arrested are the criminals that we've been looking for almost a year."

"Really?" he looked at Crow, "Crow"

"Yes what is it Trudge?"

"Thank you."

"Thank you for what?"

"For helping us capture the most wanted criminals that we've been looking for almost a year."

"I didn't even know that." He looked at Stephanie, "Did you know that you've been molested by two criminals?" he asked her.

"No I didn't. But I had a feeling that they were dangerous."

"Why didn't you call Sector Security to arrest them?"

"Because I was scared; they told me that if I called them, they would hurt me."

"Stephanie," Crow went up to her and hugged her. She didn't know what to do; should she hug him back? Stephanie felt warm and protected under his arms; she stayed like that until he stopped hugging her, "…you're going to be okay."

"Thank you Crow for helping me" she said.

Trudge and the two other officers left Crow and Stephanie alone in the lobby, "It was nothing." Crow was about to leave Stephanie when she grabbed his hand.

"Wait."

"What is it Stephanie?"

"I want to thank you properly, so here it goes," she pulled him closer to her and kissed him on his cheek, "…thanks Crow; for everything."

Crow's face went red as a beet; "Uh, you're welcome?"

Stephanie turned around and made her way into the elevator. The doors were about to close when she saw a hand stopping the elevator from closing. She saw Crow holding onto the elevator doors. "Before you go to your apartment, I wanted to give you this," he took out ten dollars out of his pocket and placed the money on Stephanie's hand. "I know that Jack gives a lousy tip whenever he buys coffee with you so here you go." He let's go of the elevator doors as they now begin to close.

Stephanie looked at the ten dollars that she was given, _'No, Crow saved me from the two criminals; I deserve better than a ten dollar tip.'_ Stephanie stepped out of the elevator and catches up to Crow who is about to walk out of the building when he left someone holding him back. He turned around and saw Stephanie holding onto his hand for her dear life. Almost as if she was saying or pleading, 'Please don't go.' The next thing she did surprised him; she had kissed him on his lips.

Crow at this point didn't know what to do, should he kiss her back or push her away but he didn't anything; he just let her kiss until she was out of breath. Stephanie on the other hand was surprised that she was kissing him. She didn't feel his lips moving against her but she continued on with the kiss. _'Why am I kissing him? Is this what I wanted all this time?_' She felt both warm but yet awkward, it was a sensation that she always wanted to feel: love; but Crow wasn't responding to her. When her lips departed from his, he asked, "Stephanie, why did you just kiss me?"

"I'm so sorry Crow. I don't know what came over me…" _'No Stephanie that's not why you kissed him, you kissed him because you wanted to thank him for helping you out.'_ Her mind said. She looked down at her shoes while she could feel that Crow was staring at her. She didn't say anything so she turned around and walked in the elevator. Again someone was holding the elevator doors from closing and it was Crow. This time he went in at pulled her towards him.

"I've never been kissed by a girl; you're the first one who's actually has the nerve to do it, so I'm going to respond to your kiss," he leaned towards her and captured her lips with his as he kissed her with passion. Immediately, Stephanie started to kiss him back; fire ignited inside of them as they kissed each other passionately. The elevator door just closed as it took Crow and Stephanie to the fifth floor as they continued to kiss. When the doors opened, they stopped kissing and walked out of the elevator. She held his hand as they walked up to her apartment door.

"Crow, the reason, I kissed you was that I wanted to thank you for helping me out and for being a good person. So once again, thank you."

"There's no need to thank me. Well then, bye." He began to walk his walk to the elevator when he turned around, "Hey, Stephanie, would you go out on a date with me tomorrow night?"

"Sure."

"See you tomorrow." Crow pushed the button to the elevator as he waited for them to open. She didn't want him to leave but it was already getting late, so before he left, she dropped her stuff in front of the door, ran up to Crow and gave him one quick kiss on his cheek.

"Bye," Stephanie said as she let Crow go in the elevator and leave. She goes back to her apartment door and picks up her things that she dropped. She takes out her keys to her apartment and opens it. When she goes inside, she rushes into her room and drops herself onto her bed.

Stephanie looks up at the ceiling trying to relive what just happened a few minutes ago. She traces her lips with her finger as she felt remembered how Crow's lips came in contact with hers. She felt something tingling inside of her. Was it that she has some feelings for the Blackbird duelist? She knew very little of him; all she knew is that he is Jack's best friend and that he makes deliveries. _'Why did I kiss him? How do I feel about him? Is it a crush or something else that I don't know of…Am I falling in love with him?'_ Stephanie wondered to herself.

She always wondered what's it like to be in love and to be loved back. Ever since she was in high school, most of her friends had their boyfriends and she would always be the third wheeler. Stephanie secretly envied her friends for having someone to love. She promised to herself that one day she'll find the man of her dreams that will love her just as much as she would love him. Stephanie made a list in her dairy on what she imagines her dream man would be. She wanted someone who was tall, handsome; someone that told her that they love her; someone to defend her from any harm; someone that would be willing to give his life to her; someone to spend their lives with her until death do them apart. Jack almost fitted her description of her 'dream man' but he didn't love her nor did he ever protect her from harm.

'_Jack, how do I feel about you?'_

What did Stephanie know about Jack? Nothing at all; what she liked about him was his physical appearance; Stephanie never knew the 'real' Jack Atlas. Only Carly did. She was the only girl that Jack could ever open and trust to. Stephanie didn't rescue Jack from Trudge who was controlled by a Dark Signer. She also didn't offer Jack to stay at her house while he recuperated from his injuries nor was she ever rescued from evil.

Crow, on the other hand, had helped her from the two guys that molested her all the time. She actually got to kiss him. Stephanie would always fantasize herself kissing with Jack; she dreamed that one day she would be able to kiss him but instead her first kiss was with Crow. She felt her heart racing just thinking about the kiss with Crow. It was tender, warm and loving. This is what Stephanie was looking for. Someone to love her and Crow was the one who gave it to her; no he didn't give it to her, he showed it to her.

It was getting late and Stephanie needed a warm hot bath before going to sleep. She slowly got up from bed and went into the bathroom and took off her clothes. She turned on the water and made sure that the water is warm as she dipped in the bathtub. Stephanie stayed in the bathroom for a long time as she washed herself clean but in her mind she couldn't get Crow out of her head. To her, Crow wasn't the kind of guy that she imagine to have but he did have a kind heart. Once she came out, she changed into her pajamas and before she jumped on to her bed, she turned on the radio as they just started to play Selena's song, _I Could Fall in Love._

"I never heard this song before but it wouldn't hurt to listen to it." Stephanie jumped on her bed as she relaxed to the music.

_I could lose my heart tonight _

_If you don't turn and walk away _

_'Cause the way I feel I might _

_Lose control and let you stay _

_'Cause I could take in my arms _

_And never let go _

_I could fall in love with you _

_I could fall in love with you _

_I can only wonder how _

_Touching you would make me feel _

_But if I take that chance right now _

_Tomorrow will you want me still? _

_So I should keep this to myself _

_And never let you know _

_I could fall in love with you _

_I could fall in love with you _

_And I know it's not right _

_And I guess I should try to do what I should do _

_But I could fall in love, fall in love with you _

_I could fall in love with you _

_Siempre estoy soñando en ti _

_Besando mis labios, acariciando mi piel _

_Abrazándome con ansias locas _

_Imaginando que me amas _

_Como yo podía amar a ti. _

_So I should keep this to myself _

_And never let you know _

_I could fall in love with you _

_I could fall in love with you _

_I could fall in love, I could fall in love _

_With you..._

_I could fall in love; fall in love with you…_

As the song ended, Stephanie realized that the song had a message for her; she deserved to be in love. In a loud and audible voice she said, "I could fall in love. Yes I _can_ fall in love and I _will_ fall in love." _'And I already know who I can fall in love, it's you Crow. Even though I don't know you maybe I can give you a try. I know I should kiss someone that I don't know but I couldn't resist myself from doing it.'_ Stephanie realized on thing, _'I'm in love with Crow.'_ Yes, for the first time Stephanie felt something in her heart; it was as if it was telling her that she had fallen for the Blackbird duelist. She could feel inside of her that she no longer loved Jack as before; it was as if her feelings for Jack Atlas were fading away from her.

For once, she didn't think about Jack; throughout the song that she just heard made her realize that she was falling for the wrong guy and she was falling for Crow. She didn't want to be in a relationship in which Jack would not love her at all. She needed to be love. _'I need somebody to love me and I found him'_ Tears were streaming down Stephanie cheeks. She was crying for joy not for sadness or depression. She quickly cleaned the tears away and got herself ready to sleep; she got up from bed and turned off the radio. Stephanie made her way to bed when she heard someone beeping. She went to her window and saw Crow on his duel runner. He waved her goodnight and left in a flash. Stephanie was sure that he was smiling at her; yes she was sure of it.

She felt her heart thumping and fluttering for the Blackbird duelist. Tomorrow Stephanie has to go to work and then she would be off to her date with him. She need to sleep so she herself to bed and closed her eyes. Within minutes she fell asleep and dreamt about him. Stephanie muttered in her sleep:

"I could fall in love with you…no, I _can_ fall in love with you…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well to me the ending of this one shot sounded a bit rushed but I let you guys decide. Well get ready, soon **_**Akiza, Once Upon a Time**_** will be posted soon! Chapter 2 and 4 are finished; chapter 3 is almost finished. Chapter 2 of _Akiza Once Upon a Time_ will be posted up around two weeks from now or during the Spring Break. As always kindly review (and if you do, I'll send you some cookies!) :)**


End file.
